


This City - Levi x Reader - Modern AU

by 1357veronica



Series: If The City Never Sleeps Then That Makes Three - Levi/Rivaille x Reader [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1357veronica/pseuds/1357veronica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If The City Never Sleeps Then That Makes Three - Levi/Rivaille x Reader </p>
<p>WARNING: MATURE CONTENT AND LANGUAGE</p>
<p>After a one-night stand with Levi, you find yourself slowly falling for him and vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Tch,” Levi uttered with disgust. The subway was just too filthy for him. What with the thousands of people who use it every day.

He took a sip from his cup of black tea and noticed a girl falling asleep. She looked tired and had bags under her eyes, although her make-up and (h/c) hair were on point. She wore red stilettos shoes, black skinny jeans, and a red leather jacket. She was clearly out all night. Levi couldn’t deny it, she looked fierce and attractive. A bit too sexy, he thought. She might be harassed in her current condition, especially in this neighborhood.

As if on cue, a tall blond guy grabbed her ass and asked if she wanted to have fun with him for a bit. She glared at him for a moment, “If you wanna go home with your hand attached to your body, kindly take it off my ass,” she said with a forced smile. “Oh, playing hard to get, huh? That’s cute, but come on. Who are you fooling sweetheart? You know you want this.” Her eyes widened, still grinning. I was about to step in but then she pushed the man on the ground and stepped on his neck with her heels. “YOU DO NOT WANT TO MESS WITH A GIRL WITH A HEADACHE. Now, if you want to live for another day, you’ll apologize and move your sorry ass out of this train,” she said yelled. “Why the fuck do I have to apologize bitch?” he said, in between his heavy breathing. She stepped harder on his neck earning a groan from him. “APOLOGIZE WHILE YOU’RE STILL IN ONE PIECE,” she shouted as she pulled a knife from her pocket.

The guy finally gave up, apologized and ran immediately. The people on the train ceased speaking and stared at her in awe. Even I have to admit, I’m impressed. I didn’t think she had it in her. She looked tired and was clearly smaller than I am. She saw me staring, and glared at me. I’d have talked to her if she didn’t look so pissed off. “Tch.”

~Friday, 11 PM~

The bar was already packed when Levi and Hanji went inside. Strobe lights and a cacophony of loud music and chattering filled the place. Men and women grinded against each other. This wasn’t really his scene, too loud and disgusting for him. He did like drinking though, so he agreed when Hanji begged him to accompany her after work.

“Can I have Gin and Tonic,” a girl said. He recognized that voice and added, “Make that two please,” as he sat next to her. His hunch was correct. It was the girl on the train. She donned a red corset and black skinny jeans that made her figure even more prominent. She replaced the red leather jacket for a black one, but kept the same red shoes.

“You look familiar, have we met before?” she said, eyeing him.

“We’ve probably seen each other on the train,” he mentioned, not wanting to reveal he saw her this morning.

“Oh yeah, you were the guy staring at me this morning. Are you following me?” she asked, frowning.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” he answered, drinking his beverage.

“Please, I saw the way you were looking at me. Let’s save some time and address the fact we both find each other attractive. I’m (first),” you said confidently and asked for another drink. He was definitely handsome, and seemed like a challenge, you thought. Even better.

Levi was surprised with how confident and straightforward you were. You knew what you wanted, and you knew exactly how to get it.

“Levi. My name’s Levi,” he said and moved closer. He whispered, “Try to remember that name. You’ll be screaming it tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2 LEMON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMON

Levi paid for the drinks, took your arm and pushed through the crowd. “ Let’s go to my place, if you don’t mind,” he said. He hauled a taxi, and the teasing commenced.

He held your chin up, forcing you to look at him. His other hand started stroking your legs, moving closer, and closer towards your sex. His face remained stoic, but his hunger was evident on his eyes. You blushed as he opened your pants slowly. He sucked on his fingers, and slid his hands down your pants and played with your clit. His eyes never left yours. “A-ahh,” a moan escaped from your lips as a finger entered you. Levi smirked at how sensitive you were.

Two can play at this game, you thought. You pushed him back and sat on his lap. You started kissing and licking his neck. A smile crept on his face as your hands moved down his chest, towards his erection. You can feel the temperature rise and him grow beneath you. He moaned as you grinded against his crotch, his hand still moving inside you.

“Ahem, we’re here sir,” the taxi driver said.

Your face heated up when you realized you had an audience and stopped all of your ministrations.

Levi took your shaking hands, and pulled you inside his apartment.

He pushed you against the wall and fervently kissed your luscious lips. Your hands grabbed his ebony hair while his hand massaged your breasts through your clothes. You opened your lips as you moaned, granting him access inside your cavern. His tongue entered your mouth and you two fought for dominance. You let him win and sucked on his tongue. Both heartbeats raced and breathing became heavier. He wanted it. You needed it.

He placed soft kisses on your neck while he carried you towards his bed. He caressed your shoulders and harshly removed your jacket. Levi swiftly unlaced your corset while you unbuttoned his shirt with shaky hands. After taking off the ribbon from the corset he trailed kisses from your neck and down between your bare chest. " What? No bra?," he asked. You can feel his grinning lips against your breast as he sucked on your right nipple while he cupped the other with his hand. You felt your body get wetter with every kiss and every touch. Getting impatient, you massaged his erection and tried to take his pants off. A low throaty growl rolled up from Levi’s chest and parted his lips as they abused your neck. " And who said you could do that?," he whispered, his breath giving you chills down your spine. He took your wrists and held them above your head, restraining you with the ribbon. 

Levi sat up, taking off his pants and boxer, freeing his throbbing member. Slowly, he removed your pants, he smiled after seeing you dripping wet. " Naughty girl. No underwear either?," he asked. He raised your legs up high, and caressed your skin, not leaving a single part untouched. He brought up your right leg to his face and left trails of wet kisses, moving down to where you wanted him to go. " You fucking tease," you whimpered as he stop right next to your opening. 

You kept your pleading eyes on his as he sucked every finger on his right hand. He is driving me insa- aah. You gasped as he inserted a finger deep inside of you. " Come on move Levi," you whimpered. He refused and instead moved his head between your legs and licked your clit. You wriggled as he sucked and nipped. You felt the heat of your body rise, as he inserted another finger. The electricity from your toes moved inside of you. Your breathing was uneven, but it wasn't enough to reach your peak. Losing all self control, you moved your hips, forcing him to move his hands. " Please Levi," you muttered under your breath. " Beg for it (y/n), beg for it," he said with his deep voice. " Just fuck me already!" He stopped all his ministrations and moved your legs farther apart. He untied the ribbon and gave you a rough and passionate kiss. You can feel his penis near your entrance. 

" Are you su-,"  
" Just do it." 

He entered you, and he immediately filled you. You buried your hand in his hair while he held onto the other. His name escaped your lips a few times. He was rough and fast just the way you liked it. You moved along with the rhythm, receiving every hard thrust. The sound of skin against skin and both your moans, smell of sweat  
and alcohol, were eventually tuned out. You only felt Levi's hand holding yours, his skin rubbing against yours and Levi moving in and out of you. You were filled with euphoria with every touch, and every moan that escaped his lips. "Levi, ahh, I-m, aahh LEVI!" you screamed as he hit your g-spot. Taking the cue, he kept aiming at that spot and sucked and kissed your neck. " Levi please. I'm close." He thrusted faster and harder. He kissed you with more greed. " LEVI!" You screamed and moaned his name as he continued moving, letting you ride out your orgasm. He became sloppier with each thrust and his breath sporadic. "(y/n)!" He moaned in ecstacy as he reached his own peak. He released his fluids inside of you and pulled out. 

" Told you, you'd be screaming my name." he said in between his rough breathing. You laughed and pulled him down to you face, giving him a soft, gentle kiss. " It's late, just stay the night," he whispered to your ear as he held you against his chest. " I wasn't planning on leaving yet," a playful smirk was on your face as you drifted into sleep holding each other close.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi's eyes opened as his body clock forced him to wake up. A gentle smile appeared on his face as he recollected last night's events,and an even wider smile emerged as he saw you sleeping, your arms wrapped around him. He moved your arms gently, and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. You woke up to the sound of chirping birds and the sunlight hitting your face. The space beside you was empty, so you decided to get up and make the bed, and neatly stacked the clothes you two ripped off of each other last night. You entered the bathroom and saw Levi taking a shower. "Mind if I join you?," you asked. He replied by opening the glass door for you. You closed your eyes and ran your fingers through your hair, letting the water slide down from your body. Levi, who was standing behind you, placed his hand on your shoulder and turned you around. He traced the marks he left on your neck and moved his way up to cup your cheeks. He leaned closer, and pecked you on the cheek. " I'll go make us breakfast," he whispered and left. ' Sweet, yet so distant,' you thought as you touched the part he kissed. ' I hope she doesn't think I'm avoiding her. Tch, get it together Levi, this is just another one night stand.' He stopped moving as he noticed how tidy his bed was, the corners of his lips rose. ' Well, that's a first.'

 

You sat down on the chair placed by the kitchen island. The place was modest and simple. Nothing too flamboyant, or colourful. No decorations, frames, or flowers. Just the necessities, in either black or white and a splash of red. The smell of bacon, and maple syrup filled the air and you came back to reality, as the black haired man placed a plate in front of you. " Coffee, or tea?," he asked, "(preferred drink) please." He gave you the drink and sat in front of you.   
"It's a Saturday. Do you have to go to work or something?" he asked.  
"Actually, I do have something," you replied and looked at him.  
"Is it important? Stay here with me for the day," he said, getting a bit pissed off at himself for sounding demanding and desperate.   
"What for? Not satisfied yet?" you asked with a playful smile on your face.  
"Tch, I just want to get to know the person I just slept with. I want to make sure I didn't get any disease or something," he blurted. 'Idiot, are you trying to push her away?' A crease on his forehead started to form.  
"It's called a one-night stand for a reason. Once you've slept with them, you get rid of them as soon as possible," you pointed out.  
"Who said you're just a one-night stand?" He looked at you with a gentle expression plastered on his face.  
"Alright, I guess I'll just have to skip that for the day. Nothing a phone call can't fix. What do you have planned for the day?"  
His eyes widened, ' Fuck, I didn't really think this through huh?' he thought as he tried to come up with something. " Well, what would you like to do?"  
"Sleep. With you," you giggled as a slight shade of pink appeared on his cheeks. " I'm joking."  
"How about dinner?" he suggested as he looked at his plate.  
"Levi, it's 8 in the morning." you pointed out. " I meant, let's make dinner, dim the lights, eat outside the balcony" he interjected.  
"Alright, but I'm not really good at this, so you'll have to teach me. Oh and can I make dessert?" you asked with enthusiasm in your voice  
"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

After stopping by your apartment to change your clothes, you two sat inside his car headed for the supermarket.   
" What exactly are we gonna make?" you asked, observing the flower patterns on your dress.   
" Just two dishes, and a dessert. You're not allergic to anything are you?" he replied, his eyes fixed on the road.  
" No, are you?" he shook his head as he parked the car.  
You grabbed your purse and was about to open the door but Levi beat you to it. He extended his hands to help you out, and you took it. The both of you walked towards the entrance, unsure whether you should let go of his hand. You weren't really used to this, you didn't even plan for it to go this far. You just wanted to have fun last night, you weren't really looking for anything serious. Your palm became too sweaty despite the cold spring air, unaware of the fact that Levi was nervous as well. He wasn't sure what he was doing anymore, just going along with what felt right. The only thing he was sure of was that he wanted to get to know you more. You were difficult to read, an enigma. It bothered him. It bothered him that he was drawn to something he didn't understand.  
He let go of your hand and took two baskets by the entrance. "Here, get whatever you need and I'll find you. I'll be quick." He said, handing you a basket and walked away. 

You sigh as you felt his presence leave you. It's not that you were uncomfortable with him around, you just felt the need to behave. You didn't want to give him a bad impression. You enjoyed his company and you didn't want to mess this up. You grabbed the mangoes and the milk, you just needed the graham crackers. After a few minutes you found the aisle for crackers, sweets and other snacks. Your search was interrupted as a mother complained to her daughter. " Stop wasting money on these sweets Sasha. We don't have money for that!" the mother yelled. You watched as the mother removed the snacks from her cart while her daughter cried. Her cart was filled with beer and wine. "Oh there you are, are you almost done?" Levi appeared behind you and asked. " Hold on just a sec," you replied as you removed all the alcohol while the lady wasn't looking and replaced it with the snacks the kid wanted. You moved away swiftly, and acted like nothing happened as the lady walked away. " What was that for? You know she's gonna notice it when she pays for it, right?" Levi wondered why you even bothered. " She was being selfish and unreasonable. I also wanted to help the kid out. Come on, let's pay for these," you said, walking towards the counter to pay for it.   
" You little brat. Where did you put my alcohol?! I am not paying for this shit," you heard the same lady say. The way she was treating her kid made your blood boil. " Excuse me, ma'am, I don't mean to be rude, but if you have money to pay for all of those drinks, surely you can spend a few more for your kid," you interjected with a calm voice. Levi was a bit shocked with your words, he didn't think you'd interfere. With a furious looking face, the woman replied, " Mind your own business lady, you don't know me." At this point, you just wanted to take the kid away from her, an alcoholic shouldn't raise a kid alone, unsupervised. You decided to let it go and took the sweets Sasha wanted. " I'll pay for it," you said to the cashier and handed it to the child. The child's face lit up and hugged you, "Thank you miss!" " Take good care of yourself, alright?" you said, with a smile. 'What a nice kid, I hope her mother will treat her better,' you thought to yourself.   
" (f/n), are you okay? You look upset" Levi said with a worried look on his face. You blushed and replied immediately, " I'm fine, don't worry about it." You flashed a smile to prove it to him and took his hand, " Come on, let's go." 

~timeskip~

The car ride was quiet besides for Levi's complaints about the traffic and your giggling. You two stood in his kitchen taking out all of the ingredients you needed. " Alright, I'll make mine first cause it needs time then I'll help you out, okay?" you said with a smile. He nodded in reply. You washed your hands meticulously and started. You mixed the condensed milk and cream together. Next, you sliced the mangoes, with Levi. You took your time, making sure it was even. He noticed, and wondered, ' Does she have OCD too?'. Then you placed a layer of graham cracker at the bottom of the rectangular bowl and made sure everything was aligned and straight. You furrowed your brows in concentration, and Levi watched. You sigh in frustration. Once you were satisfied with the arrangement, you poured a layer of the mixture and evened it out. You then placed the sliced mangoes, carefully. You repeated the process meticulously until the bowl was full. You looked at Levi, who surprisingly didn't start his dish yet and was simply watching you. " Levi you're creeping me out," you pointed out and laughed. " Oh sorry, you just looked-- never mind," his face blushed as he spoke. You stood there confused but decided to let it go. " Do you mind if I put this in the freezer?" He shook his head as he turned on the oven. " So, how can I help?" you asked. " Just help me sliced these." As you started chopping the zucchini, you noticed Levi narrowing his eyes in concentration. ' Aw, he's OCD too,' you thought. The image of him slicing vegetables while muttering profanities made you giggle, ' how cute'. " Oi, you better not be laughing at me," he said. "But you look so cute," you replied with a grin on your face.   
His eyes widened while his face heated up. He dropped the knife and pressed you against the kitchen table. Your bodies were pressed together and you can feel his breath on your neck as he lowered his head. " Levi, what are you -" you gasped as he started leaving trails of kisses on your neck. " Me? Cute? No. But you are. You should really look at yourself in the mirror sometimes." He whispered between kisses. He pulled away and looked at your (e/c) eyes with lust. He cupped your face and smashed his soft lips on yours. The heat of your bodies increased as you returned the kiss with the same, if not more, force and hunger. His tongue went past your lips and roamed around. Moans escaped your mouth as his hands roamed you body and played with your breasts. " L-evi, please," you muttered between your heavy breathing. " Levi I want you," you pleaded while his lips moved down your neck. His arms carried you to his room, and placed you on the bed. " Such a troublesome girl," he replied with a grin. You pulled him closer to you and whispered, " Fuck me Levi."


	5. Chapter 5 LEMON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMON

WARNING: MATURE CONTENT AND LANGUAGE

" Fuck me Levi."  
" Are you sure? Aren't you still sore from last night?"  
" Don't worry, I like the pain," you whispered as you slowly removed your dress, revealing your naked body.  
His eyes widened and replied, " Well then, that's great news."

You smirked and pulled him closer to place a rough kiss on his lips. He placed his hands on your waist and caressed you. You then inserted your hands inside Levi's shirt and let it roam around his body. Levi did not grant you access inside his mouth making you pinch his nipples. His shock allowed you to take control of the kiss while Levi fondled your breast. 'I gotta admit, she's one hell of a kisser,' Levi thought.   
He reluctantly pulled back and said as he stripped in front of you, " You really don't like wearing underwear, huh?"   
You laughed and answered as you helped him rid of his boxers, " Only when I know I'm getting laid."  
He grinned and placed a soft kiss on your lips, gradually going down to your opening, biting, sucking and licking on every part of your body. You're breathing hitched as you felt pleasure and a little bit of pain from last night's event. " Le~vi, oh god," you moaned as he reached your clitoris. He applied very little pressure teasing you and making you scream, " Oh god, Levi... please." With that request he inserted two fingers inside of you and started immediately with a fast pace. " Oh yeah, OH YE~S!" you screamed in between your breaths. He played with himself with his other hand, moving it up and down his shaft. He inserted two more fingers and sucked on you. You were so close and he knew it, your breathing increased and your screams were louder. How he loved watching you wither beneath him. " LEVI I'M CLOSE!" and just like that, he stopped.   
" Ah ~ re you serious?" you said with a faint of disappointment.   
" Don't worry, you'll feel real good again," he said as he inserted himself inside of you.  
Still very sensitive from your almost-high, you cried out even louder, " Faster, oh god, FASTER." He obeyed and started ramming himself into you, causing him to moan as well, " (y/n)~ you're~ so good!" You moved along with him, placing your hands on his ass to push him. "Don't! Stop! Don'tStop!" you chanted. Levi felt you tighten around him and you screamed, " YES! YES LEVI! OH FUCK ME!" You released your juices as he reached his orgasm as well. 

You two stayed like that for awhile as you two tried to catch your breath. Levi still inside of you, and your hands still on his ass.   
He pressed his forehead on yours and whispered, " You really are something else."   
You giggled and placed a kiss on his nose, " You know, the food isn't gonna cook itself."  
"Ah fuck, I forgot about that." He replied as he pulled out of you and stood up.   
Exhaustion caught up to you and you fell into slumber immediately. He turned and chuckled as he saw you fast asleep, his heart beating quite fast. He covered you with the blanket and kissed your forehead.   
" What are you doing to me (y/n)?" he asked himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Towards the end, there will be a song that I'd like you to listen to while reading it. There is a link there, it's in bold. It took some time for me to time it properly so please at least consider it. If not, it's alright =D I hope you enjoy. Feedbacks are always nice BTW

 

You woke up to the sound of chirping birds and the sea. Confused, you looked around and found that the source of the sounds were Levi's alarm clock that read 6:00 PM. A piece of paper was placed right next to it with words, " I'm at the balcony," written in script with gold ink. You sat up and found your dress and heels neatly placed at the end of the bed. You dressed yourself and headed towards the bathroom to fix your hair and make up. When you walked out of his bedroom, you noticed the trail of rose petals that led towards the terrace. The aroma of the flowers filled your lungs as you took in the sight before you. The terrace had candles everywhere and in middle of it all, a circular table with two plates, eating utensils, food, wine and a candle. Levi lived at the penthouse which gave you a beautiful view of the city below and the sunset. You walked outside going to the railings and watched the sunset and the life below. It was perfect, but the man you were slowly falling for wasn't there. As if on cue, you felt two arms wrap around you as he stood behind you. He rested his chin on your shoulder and whispered, " Did you sleep well?"

A grin appeared on your face and you replied, " Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't get to help with the food though."

Levi pecked your cheek and said, " That's alright. You did your part and I wouldn't have been able to set up this place and surprise you if you were awake."

You chuckled as he gently pulled your arm to lead you to the table. " It's amazing Levi. You really know how to make a girl feel special."

He suppressed a blush while he sat down across from you.

" So, what's for dinner?"

" Pasta jardiniere au fromage, ratatouille niçoise, et chardonnay" Levi answered in his native language as he poured you a glass of wine.

" Ah, so you're French? That explains a lot."

He raised an eyebrow, confused. " Well, you seem like the romantic type, you're one hell of kisser, and you certainly know how to treat a woman," you explained.

He stifled a laugh. Those are not really the words his friends would use to describe him. "How about you, hmm? What explains your brash and confident behaviour?" he asked, genuine curiosity plastered on his face.

" Confident? Yes. Brash? No."

" If I remember correctly you did beat up a guy in the train." 

" If you're talking about the creep in the train, we both know he deserved it. My father kinda taught me self-defense when I was younger which explains how I managed to scare him away." 'Well, it's not really a lie' you thought.

" Oh, that's nice. Pretty useful for your hard-partying lifestyle, I imagine."

" What makes you think I go out a lot?" you questioned with a bit of a defensive tone.

" Friday morning, when I saw you on the train. I'm pretty sure you were on your way home from another one night stand, yes?" he says, oblivious to the fact the topic was making you uncomfortable. 

" Yeah, something wrong with wanting to have fun?" You were a bit upset, is he judging you?

He noticed the crease on your forehead and apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. And to answer your question, no there's nothing wrong with that. Besides, I have no right to judge." 

You looked up and saw a minuscule smile and you smiled back.

" Bon appetit!"

" Merci!"

A comfortable silence fell between you two as you ate and finished the tasty food he had made. 

" Mmm, where did you learn to cook so good?" you asked, satisfaction plastered on your face. 

" My, um, mother likes to cook on her spare time and I helped out."

" That's nice. My mother couldn't cook for shit." You uttered between your giggle. " Speaking of which, let me get the dessert."

Levi watched as you walked away like a proper lady. Head up high, back straight, and hips swaying with every step you took. His heartbeat was unusually fast as you walked towards him with the bowl in hand. 

" Alright, I don't really think this is considered a proper dessert it's more like a snack to me, so lower your standards." You informed him with a shy smile on your face as you handed him a fork.

" It's fine. I'm sure it'll taste good." He said trying to comfort you as he took a bite. 

You were frozen, you didn't know if he'll like it or if it tasted good. You were never that good with baking. He chewed slowly, the stoic facade still in place as he swallowed.

Ah fuck, he doesn't li-

" This is actually FUCKING good." He said as he took another bite.

You released the air you didn't know you were holding in. " Really? You're not just saying that, are you?" You asked, still a bit unsure.

" No, no, it's great. I've never tried anything like it. What is it called?" He replied with a reassuring smile.

" It's a mango graham cake. It was the only thing my mom taught me to make." 'Besides making babies,' you taught. " Whenever I was upset or there's an occasion, she'd buy the ingredients and we'd make it together." You continued. A smile was visible on your face though you didn't seem happy. Your eyes held sadness and memories only you will remember. A Mona Lisa smile.

Levi, sensing something went awry asked, " Do you want to talk about it?"

" No, it's alright. I'm fine. She, um, died when I was 13. " you replied, looking down on your two hands.

You felt a finger lift your chin up and your e/c eyes met Levi 's gentle ones. " Hey, look at me. It's okay. Everyone dies. That's life. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll make peace with it." He whispered, trying to comfort you. 

You bit your lips but could not keep in the laughter. " Ahaha! Is that - really how you - comfort people about - their dead relatives?" You muttered between your laughter.

" Well it worked, didn't it?" He smiled sheepishly. He knew that wasn't his strongest suite but surprisingly it worked. He stood up and turned on the speakers.A soft, gentle, melody (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GXOdpd8q7E) played as he walked towards you. " Come on, let's dance."

" Um, uh, ok," a blush on your face appeared as he took your hand and placed his other on your waist. You avoided his eyes as you two swayed slowly to the rhythm of the music. You felt butterflies fluttering in your stomach. This kind of intimacy is unfamiliar to you. Oh but you liked it. God, how you loved it. The close proximity, the absence of carnal desires, the innocence of it all. Your heartbeat was pounding so fast and loudly. You've had sex with this man, and yet you couldn't look at him in the eye for more than a second. What is this sorcery? 

Unbeknownst to you, he was asking himself the same questions. All his problems and the rest of the world somehow vanished when you were with him. His heartbeat accelerated, and a warm feeling spread.

'Is this what they call love?' He wondered.

He moved his arm and spun you so that his arms wrapped around you, your back pressed against his hard chest.

" Is there something wrong? You seem out of it." He whispered, as he rested his chin on your shoulder.

" No, no, nothings wrong. It's just that, I - um"

" Hmm?"

He held your chin, forcing you to look at his captivating grey eyes. The butterflies intensified and you quickly looked away.

"The view. It's so beautiful. All those pretty lights and life." You replied, trying to hide your anxiousness.

" Yes, it is a beautiful view." He said, not looking at the city, but at you. The way the light illuminated your face, the way your eyes showed mysteries but somehow had the answers, the way the music played just for you two. The rest of the world didn't matter to him anymore. 

And in that moment, he knew.

' I - I love you.' He thought.

You abruptly turned your head, and looked up at him.

" You do?" A smile crept up on your face as you felt a fire ignite inside of you.

" Sorry?" Levi responded, not sure what you were talking about.

" Oh, um sorry, I thought I heard you say that you-" you muttered, with a hint of disappointment and let go of him, " Never mind." 

His eyes widened realizing his mistake and haphazardly answered, " Yes. I think I love you."  
He cupped your cheek with his hand and pulled you closer.

" No, I love you."

Without any hesitation, you answered with a smile.

" I love you too."

And you two stayed like that for awhile, taking some time to understand what just happened. His eyes memorizing every detail of the night. The way your h/c hair framed your delicate face, the way your eyes reflected the lights, the way your heart felt against him. He saw nothing but you, and felt nothing but the warm feeling you ignited. Finally realizing the events that unfolded you placed your hands on the back of his neck and looked at his firm lips, then back at his grey orbs.

You both felt desire for one another, but not lust. No, you both wanted something different. You didn't want to have sex with the man, nor did he with you. 

Instead, you wanted to make love with one another.

He leaned down slowly, and caressed your cheeks. 

And I wanna remember this night  
And how my words never came out right  
It's just my patience that keeps me alive  
Just like all those pretty lights  
Just like all the pretty lights in the sky

He kissed you. It wasn't greedy, or rough, or fast. Rather it was slow, gentle, and soft, as if he was kissing the petals of a delicate rose. Your emotions overflowed as you kissed him back. You followed his lead and moved accordingly. He took his time with you and made sure you felt pleasure with every simple movement.

He pulled away from you, leaving you yearning for more. 

"Y/n, I want to make love to you" He confessed.


	7. LEMON/SMUT

WARNING: MATURE CONTENT AND LANGUAGE

 

" Y/n, I want to make love to you" He confessed.

" Levi, I -uh -um." You muttered between your heavy breathing caused by Levi's skilled tongue roaming your neck.

You were overwhelmed. You had absolutely no idea how to respond. You've had sex with multiple people, men and women. You've experienced a threesome a few times. Even ended up in an orgy once or twice. Hell, you've had sex with the man in front of you right now. But man, were you a nervous wreck. Not once have you ever made love. Sex is driven by lust and selfish needs, where as making love was the complete opposite. It meant revealing and giving all of yourself to be one with the person you loved. You were an expert when it comes to sex, but you were a complete virgin when it comes to love-making. But you wanted it, and so did he.

He stopped his movements and pulled away slightly. He looked at you with concern in his eyes, " Sorry, we don't have to if you're uncomforta-"

" No, no." you interrupted. " It's not that. I want to, I want you. It's just that it's a new concept for me." Your cheeks burned while you mumbled.

" Then, I suppose we'll teach other how this goes." He responded, holding your chin up. Only then did you notice his shaky hands.

You grinned and nodded. " But maybe we should go to the bedroom first," you beamed as you took his hand and guided him.

You entered the candle lit room and he sat you down on the foot of the bed while he stood in front of you. Levi cupped your face and leaned down, planting his lips on yours gently. He moved slowly, taking his time feeling your soft lips against his chapped one. You followed his lead and buried your hand in his onyx hair with eyes closed. 

Air called for the both of you and he pulled away. He held you for awhile, his forehead pressed on yours as you both took a few breaths. He resumed kissing you with a hint of hunger with every peck. He pried open your lips and your tongues danced together, tasting the white wine and mango you previously consumed. He groaned as you pulled him in closer.

Levi left your mouth empty as he directed his attention to your neck. He left a trail of wet kisses on your neck and inhaled the sweet aroma of your perfume and sweat. He nibbled and licked every part within his reach. A breathy moan left your throat as he left a hickey on a sensitive spot. He moved his hands to your back and unzipped the chiffon dress, letting it fall down to the ground revealing your stunning body. Your face heated up as embarrassment crept in. 

He captured your lips once more placing his calloused hands on your waist. You unbuttoned and removed his shirt then stroked his built body, earning a whispered moan from him. His tongue moved lower, between your breasts and unhooked your lacy bra. He fondled your breasts and pinched your nipples lightly. Once hardened, he sucked on it and played with it using his tongue. Your heartbeat was pounding fast as you mewled with every movement. As he gave the other breast the same treatment, you removed the belt of his pants and removed it. You stroked his hardened member through his boxers and he growled at the pleasure you were giving him.

He picked you up and laid you further up the bed, his body hovering over you. His body was illuminated by the candles and he looked as if he was a Greek statue. His captivating eyes gazed at your e/c glowing ones. He closed the space between the two of you and gave a passionate kiss, with a trace of want and need. A hand was placed on the waistband of your thong and was carefully removed. Rough fingers gently stroked exactly where you wanted him to go. Levi moved in circular motions, making you convulse. You couldn't take all the ministrations and lewd sounds escaped your lips. He inserted a finger inside you and moved in and out. Your hands moved inside his boxers and caressed his erection. Another finger was slipped inside, then another and rubbed the insides. He ceased kissing your lips and instead started kissing your wet opening. His expert tongue left you a moaning mess. You shivered against his touch and soon you released your fluids with a scream, his fingers still moving inside you. He moved away and sucked on his fingers one by one, making sure your e/c saw the seductive scene. 

Levi moved towards your ear and whispered, " How am I doing so far? Hmmm?"

" Judging by stickiness down there, I think you're doing just fine," you said with a giggle. " Me, on the other hand, I need to stop lying here like a log."

You pushed him up slowly and laid him down so that he was under you. I think it's time for me to make you feel good, no?" you purred. 

You nibbled on his neck and made your way down to his navel. Your hands gliding up and down his abs and shoulders. He shuddered beneath your angelic body. Your deft fingers removed his boxers and threw it across the room. You leaned towards his sensitive cock, kissed the tip and glanced up at him. He licked his lips, excited for the things to come. You started licking it and his pelvis moved towards you. Your head bobbed up and down as you tried to take him all in. You sucked lightly, your tongue flat against him. Levi took shallow breaths as he tried not to thrust into you, not wanting to hurt you. Your fingers wrapped around his dick and moved along with your mouth. Eyes never leaving his, you increased your speed and gagged a bit when he involuntarily thrusted. Your hands felt like velvet against his body and erection. You continued to pleasure Levi and soon he came, releasing the semen inside your mouth. You swallowed the salty fluid and watched as he trembled. You let go of him a string of saliva dripped from you.

He grabbed your arm and pulled you on top of him. You laid there on his chest, listening to his loud heartbeat. A sense of satisfaction was on your face, knowing you are the reason for that. Heartbeats synced as you both lied there, panting.

" Just, give me a few minutes," he muttered.

You smiled, and embraced him, hiding your face in the process.

" So how was that?"

" That. That was amazing," he answered, moving your h/c covering your face, " but that's not the main event."

He grabbed your arms and pushed you down so that he was once again above you. You two locked lips, tongues dancing until he pulled away and moved towards your ears.

" I love you," he said softly.

You blushed, still not quite used to someone genuinely caring for you. Yes, it's only been a day since you two met, and you barely know Levi, but you fell for him so fucking hard. If people fall in love at first sight, surely this was just as valid if not more. Even if it wasn't real, although you were sure it was, you were willing to pretend it was. 

and so you looked at his hypnotizing eyes and answered, "Je t'aime."

He planted a kiss on your forehead and felt his cock rub against your opening. Levi inserted himself in you as gently as possible. He moved slowly, going in and out of you and pressed his forehead against yours. Strong arms held you close as the rhythm increased slightly. You moved towards him, accepting his every push. Sweat and fluids covered the both of you in your heated love-making. It was different than your other encounters. It was painfully slow, and intimate. You felt his heartbeat against your voluptuous chest, and heard your own. His hot body was pressed against yours which created pleasurable friction. You heard the noise of skin slapping against skin and his heavy breathing. You felt incredible and hoped he did too. He moved faster but it was still delicate. A few moans and groans escaped you two. You convulsed beneath him, the pleasure forcing you to thrust into him harder. You involuntarily screamed his name as you came. He thrusted faster and harder as he felt his own orgasm coming. Coming down from your high, you pushed him down so that you rode him. You moved up and down his member as fast as you can. Not long after, he came inside you with a moan and a cry of your name.

You sat up and lied down next to him. His arm encircled you and you rested your head on his chest.

" Wow," he said to no one.

" Yeah," you agreed.

" So that's how you make love."

You held back a laugh at his reaction.

He took your hand and rubbed it with his thumb. His heart still beating like a drum. Your body still trying to catch a breath.

" You smell like lavender."

" You smell like cleaning products," you answered back.

" Thanks," he said, genuinely happy with that.

A few minutes passed, and you two stayed like that appreciating each others presence and glad you found each other.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: MATURE CONTENT AND LANGUAGE. There will be a bit about drugs at the end. It's the very last paragraph.

The two of you hardly slept at all that night, and spent hours talking about everything, about nothing. Nothing was too personal, or taboo, or boring. Every word that came out of his mouth, you took in like gospel. He listened to your voice and nodded after everything you say. He made sure to remember every pause, and every breath. The two of you lied on your side, staring at each other intently, hands intertwined.

" Hmmm, what's your favourite colour?" you asked?

 

" Really? We're gonna go for the generic questions?"

" What's wrong with that? It's the basics and I'm running out of ideas."

" Hmm, e/c, like your eyes."

" I'm sure that's a lie but it's okay."

" I don't have a favourite colour, okay? What's yours?"

" Black, white and f/c."

" I said colour, not colours, singular."

" f/c. Black and white are shades anyways."

" Alright, umm, favourite moment?"

" Moment? Like an event or something?"

" Yeah, like the best thing that happened to you so far," he replied, playing with your hands.

" Umm, I'm gonna have to say this one."

" Yeah? Really?" he whispered leaning in closer.

" Definitely," nodding and anticipating his lips.

The two of you were interrupted with the sound of the alarm clock indicating that it was 6 o'clock already and the blinds automatically opening, giving a beautiful view of the sunrise.

You looked at Levi, and asked, " So... What do we do now?"

He inhaled deeply, thinking, " You okay going to the park with very little sleep?

" Sure, why the hell not? But if I fall asleep, you're carrying me home." 

He nodded. " Alright, come on," he stood up and suddenly carried your exposed body towards the bathroom.

" Wait! No, put me down!" you protested between laughs.

He placed you on the edge of the bathtub, turned on the faucet and poured some sea salt and some bubble bath. He placed a kiss on your forehead, " I'll be right back." 

You watched his perfect ass walk out of there and wondered, ' Damn. That's all mine. Don't fuck this up f/n. Get it right. For once, get something right!' Your face darkened a bit, ' Do I really want to drag him to my fucked up life though? I can't exactly lie about it. At least, not forever.'

Deep in thought, you didn't notice Levi walk towards you in all his naked glory and cupped your cheek, " You okay?"

You gave a half-hearted smile and answered, " Just a bit tired, I guess."

" Alright, come on, get in the tub"

You dipped your legs the lukewarm water, and slowly sat down, making room for him to your right. The water overflowed as he positioned himself next to you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder. You leaned back and succumbed to his affections. 

" What did you do, just now?"

" Hmm?" 

" You went out after you prepared the tub."

" Oh, that. I just put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. It was out for way too long" he said, with a slight shiver.

You smiled a little, " Is that what kept you up all night?!"

" Well yeah. We just left it there for the germs and flies." 

" You should've said something. You could've gotten some shut eye." 

" We were having sex. What do you want me to do? Moan out, ' y/n, the dishes,' and make you think dishes arouse me?"

You laughed at the thought and asked, "Well, does it?" 

" Fuck no. Who the hell gets turned on with dirty dishes?"

" You know, some people are aroused with vomit and sneezing, so I'm pretty sure some people have that fetish."

" Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with people?"

You shook your head, indicating you had no fucking clue either. Suddenly a thought popped into your head, " So, what does turn you on?"

His face remained stoic, though you can see shades of pink on his cheeks. He contemplated for a bit, and replied, " Hot Baths. With a hot girl. Preferably you."

" Oh, what a coincidence, girls turn me on too!" You stated, jokingly. 

" I'm trying to get laid here, come on, take it seriously. "

" What makes you think I'm not being serious? "

" Hmmm, alright, just to make sure guys turn you on too, right? "

You used your most sarcastic tone to say, " Absolutely not. Men are repulsive creatures. Which explains why I just had sex with one and am currently taking a bath with one."

He glared at you, " You could have just said yes. "

" Well, where's the fun in that?"

" Tch, such a brat."

He grabbed the bottle of bath gel and squeezed some on his hands. Levi started with your arms, gently going back and forth. His hands moved towards your shoulders, massaging them.

You melted under his touch and barely noticed his hands on your chest. He started placing kisses on your neck as his hands squeezed and massaged your breasts for some time.

" Levi, come on. Save some for later. We have the rest of the day."

" I'm not doing anything though, just washing you."

You looked at him in disbelief, ' is he really gonna play this game?'   
" You think you're so clever don't you?"

" I know I'm clever," he stated, his hands still roaming your body.

That was when you placed your hands on his chest and moved south. Your fingers traced his abs, and you could almost hear Levi curse at you. You held the base of his length and looked at him. His face looked pain, anticipating the pleasure you were about to give him.

~ time skip while you guys do the do (don't worry, there will be A LOT more lemons) ~ 

After making quite a mess in the bathroom, a storm started brewing outside. The golden light that peaked between the dull skyscrapers a while ago are now, well, dulled out as well. Traces of raindrops fell on the windowpanes, grey clouds hovered over the city, destroying what could have been a beautiful at the park. The two of you stayed in the tub tangled and tired.

" It's raining, still wanna go out?"

" Nah, rain makes me wanna be lazy." You chuckled at his response. " Come on, we've been here for about an hour." (x)

You got out of the tub and covered yourself with a towel while he walked to his closet. " Just wear some of my clothes for the day. I'll go and make some breakfast."

You followed him and saw his immaculate closet. Everything was color coded, evenly folded, and there were no clothes on the floor. 'Yeah, we'll definitely get a long,' you thought. You eyed his clothes and settled for a f/c button down shirt. You left the first few buttons open to show a little bit of cleavage. 

You made your way to the kitchen and saw your lover making pancakes. You hugged him from behind and lingered there for awhile. 

" Hey," you whispered, " explain to me why it feels like I've known you my whole life and not just a few hours ago."

" Don't question it, just enjoy it." 'Besides, I'm sure there are a lot of things you still don't know about me,' he thought. 

With that, he placed the last pancake on the plate and placed it on the kitchen island along with a bowl of fruits, tea and (preferred drink).

The two of you spent half the day catching up on sleep and the other half fooling around. Sadly, the two of you had to go back to reality eventually. 

" Stay for another night," he requested, stroking your hands, " just get some clothes from your house."

" I have to go to work tomorrow morning, and you have my number. Not to mention where I live," you said. To be honest, you didn't want it to end, but it's not like you're leaving him for good. A part of you still worried that this might still be a little fling though.

" Call me when you get home, alright?" You asked, and pecked his cheek.

" I will." 

You got out of his car and walked towards your apartment.

"Wait!" he yelled and got out of his car. He took your hand and pulled you in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle, a side you had a chance to get to know this past weekend. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against yours, looking at your e/c eyes. 

" I almost forgot to say goodnight," he whispered, and kissed your forehead. " Goodnight. I'll call you tomorrow."

" And when you get home."

" And when I get home."

You watched him get in his car and drive away, already missing him.

 

He kept his word and called you after he got home safely, and the next day too, and the day after that. You two talked on the phone every night until sleep consumed you. He emailed you throughout the day complaining about the workload and some person he called 'Shitty glasses.' 

He was like a drug to you. Every text, call and email made your heart beat faster, and smile a little brighter. You anticipated every reply, and every time your phone rings you felt shivers run down your spine. Ah, yes, he made you feel high, a feeling you were too familiar with. And you knew that once the euphoria is gone, you'll go through withdrawal and eventually a bleak, sour feeling will settle in. This worried you, but you were an addict, and right now, the consequences didn't matter to you.


End file.
